forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 18: The Final Gambit
It doesn't take long at all for Jayde to relocate the crack in the wall she told the others about. Joos: Okay, I'm gonna bust this wall down and then we need a plan. This place is crawling with Grimleal, so we need to be careful how we tread. Knifez: That one's up to you. You're the tactician now. You don't need to run your plans by anyone first. Joos: You'd think that would make planning easier, but now I have to consider whether Sam will anticipate my plans on top of everything else that could go wrong. Knifez: That, I can't help you with. Joos: Mmkay, I think I have a plan. We'll do kind of what Esh-Ban did the night he killed May. We need to spread out and find every possible entrance to the main hall. We'll swarm them from all sides and catch them off guard that way. DJ: If this castle is built the way ancient castles were built in my textbooks, then I know my way around. Spencer: I've read those same texts. I should know too. Joos: We can use that! Okay, that's our plan. Knifez: Okay, sounds good. Joos: Hmm... In the castle, the Grimleal are getting restless. A sage approaches Esh-Ban, Sam and Pika nervously. Grimleal: I'm not hearing anything outside anymore. I think the battle's been resolved. Sam: Thanks for the head's up. Grimleal: So what do we do? Sam: We wait for the winners to get here. If the Shepherds won, congrats, you're not Grima food today. If they didn't, then I'm sorry to say this will be the last question you ask. Grimleal: *gulp* Pika: Don't worry, the Shepherds are a stubborn bunch. They won. Sam: Yeah. They won't go down that easy. Especially not to Risen. Pika: Which reminds me...I've been wondering, what's the deal with the Risen? Esh-Ban: Is that what you call them? Sam: Yeah. How do you control them? Esh-Ban: I don't. They happen to appear when I need them. I believe they're the manifestation of Grima's support. The Dark Lord wishes for our victory, so he sends them when I need them. I think. Pika: But you seemed to have summoned them when we had them attack the Shepherds. Esh-Ban: Being honest...I just spoke like I wanted them to appear. If they hadn't, I would have just looked like an asshole. Sam: Curious... Suddenly, a faint rumble can be heard. Sam: Sounds like the Shepherds are here. Esh-Ban: Grima will have his feast! In the back of the castle, The Shepherds climb in the hole Joos blasted in the wall. Joos: Alright, everyone split up. We'll head straight for the main hall. Spencer, you take one group while DJ takes the other. We'll block off all the entrances but two. You know the rest from there. Spencer: I'd like to accompany you, Joos. Joos: Sounds good. The Shepherds split up into two groups. The first group has Joos, Spencer, Grace, Bella, Anna, Dakota, Sarah, Maggie, Taylor, Joanne, Bohl, Jayde, Mason and Harley. The second group is Knifez, DJ, Jimmy, Green, Chase, Signele, Julius, Kayla, Rachel, Danica, Kelsie, Augustus, Janice and Justice. While they try to stealthily block all the entrances, conversation starts, per the norm. Spencer: Joos, I have a plan. Joos: What is it? Spencer: I think I know how we're going to take down Esh-Ban. Joos: ...Yeah? Spencer: I know we can't just leave him up there with the Emblem, so we'll want to go straight for that first. Joos: Yes. Spencer: So I was thinking...And this is going to sound crazy. So crazy I convinced my dad to go off into the other group with my father...er, that is— Joos: No, I understand. Now what is this crazy plan? Spencer: I'm going to take him on by myself. Joos: Excuse me? I thought you said you had a plan, not a death wish. Spencer: No, that's not it. Joos: Spencer, haven't you seen what happens when you try to take on Esh-Ban by yourself? It never ends well! And you would have at him on your own? Spencer: No, listen! Florence was hungover when she fought him and she still stood a chance, so I think I could beat him if you listen to the rest of my plan. Joos: Okay. Sorry for interrupting. Continue. Spencer: When I take him on on my own, I want a couple of long-range attackers to attack both of us. Joos: Excuse me? Spencer: If it looks like we're both being attacked, Esh-Ban will have too much to worry about. In reality, whoever's attacking will be aiming for him, but making it look like they're aiming for us both. Joos: And if he has too many projectiles to worry about, he'll be easier to catch off guard and easier to defeat, especially when more than one person is aiming for him. Spencer: Exactly. Joos: But there's an extremely high chance that you'll be hit by accidental friendly fire. Spencer: I'm willing to take that risk. Joos: Alright then. Let me get our long-range attackers in this group. It doesn't take long at all to catch Dakota, Maggie, Bohl, Mason and Harley up on the situation. Joos: So who's willing to help out? Maggie: Not me. I don't think they have any Manaketes with them, so it'll be too obvious that the attacks are coming from me. Joos: I was thinking the same thing. Anyone else? Harley: I don't do anything but long-range, so I think I can help. Spencer: Harley, you're the one I was hoping would agree the most. Harley: Really...? Spencer: I trust you with my life, and I wouldn't have anybody else help me take down this tyrant. Joos: I think we need one more, just to be safe. Bohl: Bohl would be happy to be lending his hands to this effort! Joos: Perfect. You switch out tomes every few attacks to make it look like multiple mages are attacking. Bohl: Right. Joos: I might throw a spell or two your way occasionally too, but I'm going to be gunning for Sam, mostly. Dakota: I'll join you. I'll go after Pika as well. Joos: Sounds like a plan guys. Let's get back to work. Joanne: Hey, Anna? Anna: Hm? Joanne: How are you holding up? Anna: I'm alright. A little dizzy from my wounds earlier, but I'll be fine. Joanne: I dunno...do you need to hitch a ride on my horse for this fight? Anna: Nah. Thanks for the offer though! I can take care of myself. Joanne: Fair enough. Back with the other group, the plan is progressing smoothly. Chase: So uh, why did you come with us, Signele? Your whole family's in the other group. Signele: I figured each group should have a pair of highly-sensitive bunny ears. If anybody happens upon us, I'll hear them coming from a mile away. Chase: Good thinking. I never did realize just how useful you can be. Signele: A lot of people don't. Not many of them have the time to look past my moody exterior. Chase: Can't blame you for being moody, though. It's hard having to lose everyone you care about. Danica: You can say that again. Signele: It is. But today, we get payback for all that suffering Esh-Ban caused. I won't lose anybody else. Justice: ...Do you have toebeans too? Signele: ...What? Justice: You know... Signele: Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about. Justice: Can I touch them, then? Signele: ...Maybe later. Kayla: Hey there, uh, Kelsie? Kelsie: That works. What's up? Kayla: I saw you got promoted. Kelsie: Yeah...to be honest, I have no idea how I'm gonna manage. Kayla: I can teach you! Kelsie: Right now? Kayla: No, not right now; that'd make too much noise. When we're fighting! It's not the best place to be taught, but it's better than not learning, right? Kelsie: I guess so. Thanks Kayla. I appreciate it. Kayla: No problem! Josh taught me all I know, so now it's my turn to pass the knowledge on. It's a symbolic thing that I think works out. Kelsie: That's real cool of you. Thanks. It doesn't take much longer to block off all the possible exits. Joos and Spencer's group burst into the main hall first. Despite the entrance being plenty big enough, Joos, Bohl, and Maggie combined their attacks to blow the doors wide open. The explosion rocks the frail castle and take out a couple of Grimleal in the process. Everyone jumps and turns to the source of the explosion. Joos: The Shepherds have arrived, bitches. Maggie: Bow down, bitches! The Grimleal jump at the intruders and the battle begins without any further preamble. The entire Grimleal force files into that half of the main hall, leaving the other half empty. Sam and Pika prepare for battle, but Sam stops them. Sam: Wait a minute. That's a significantly smaller force than what we just faced outside. What is that, less than half the size they just were? Pika: ...There's no way they lost that many people. Sam: This can't be good. Sam and Pika, instead of joining the battle, run to the nearest exit and try to throw the door open, to find it blocked from the other side. Sam: This is a trap. We need to find the non-barred entrance before the second half comes in through it. They get to work, but it doesn't take long at all for the bigger Grimleal force to use their advantage against the Shepherds. Just as they're starting to feel overwhelmed, Joos gives the signal. Joos: We're surrounded! He shoots a fireball into the air and it explodes harmlessly. A second passes, and the doors on the other side of the hall burst open with the rest of the Shepherds. They attack the Grimleal force from behind, taking many of their opponents by surprise and cutting down many more in one fell swoop. Sam and Pika narrowly avoid the onslaught and rejoin Esh-Ban at the back. Sam: This is gonna have to hurry itself up! Esh-Ban: I'm working on it! The battle rages on with the Shepherds cutting down Grimleal at an alarming rate. Sam looks nervously from the battle to his father, debating about whether he should jump in or not. Pika: Don't do it. I see what you're thinking. If you die, all this was for nothing. Don't jump into that yet. Once you're Grima, it'll be a lot easier. Sam: Right. Another moment passes and finally, Esh-Ban whirls around and screams that the spell's ready. His voice echoes and catches everyone's attention, causing the battle to come to an abrupt pause. Esh-Ban: It's finally time! Grima will rise! He raises his arms. In one hand rests the Emblem, and the other holds his Grima's Truth tome. He shouts an incantation and tosses the tome to the side. A dark mist envelops him as he picks the final gemstone necessary to perform the Awakening out of his pocket. All in the Shepherds gasp as he snaps the gem into place. Sam closes his eyes and prepares himself for the ritual to happen. Rachel: This can't be happening. He's doing it! Signele: It's...all over. A moment of silence passes, but nothing happens. Augustus: Um...shouldn't the world be like, cracking open or something. Maybe a storm? Evil laughter? The dark mist surrounding Esh-Ban evaporates slowly and he wears a look of increasing confusion. Esh-Ban: What...what the hell? Sam: Did it not work? Pika: Did something go wrong? Esh-Ban: No, I did the ritual perfectly! Grima should be here right now! Knifez: Did you try working the shaft? Esh-Ban: Grrr...You! Cheeky Prince! You had something to do with this, didn't you? Knifez: I'd love to say I did, but that was Joos' plan. Sam: What? Joos: Might wanna check on those jewels. Specifically, the purple one. Esh-Ban grabs the jewel that was found in May's room off the Emblem and crushes it in his hand. Everyone in the room bar three Shepherds gasp at this development. Esh-Ban: You... Sam: While they were alone, they replaced the jewel with a fake! Knifez: Did you really think we'd be stupid enough to lug that thing around fully primed for use? Esh-Ban: Where's the real one? Joos: Can't tell ya. It would ruin the surprise. Esh-Ban: Fine. We'll loot it off your corpses. Grimleal, kill them all!! With that, the battle begins once more. Esh-Ban, Sam and Pika stand still, watching the battle from afar. Sam: I can't believe they pulled a fast one on us. Joos is smarter than I gave him credit for. Esh-Ban: Fitting. The battle is looking good, and the Shepherds are winning by a long shot, but things quickly turn sour when the roof of the castle explodes, sending chunks of rock hurtling down to the fighters below. One piece of the ceiling smacks Anna in the shoulder and sends her crashing to the ground. From the new hole in the roof descends reinforcements, and it's something the Shepherds haven't seen in a while. Joos: The Grimleal still have flying units? Maggie: And are those...? The reinforcements consist of Pegasus Knights, Dark Fliers, Wyvern Lords, Griffon Riders, and three manaketes with dirty scales and still flaming maws. Signele: The Grimleal have manaketes on their side? Maggie: Oh no! Esh-Ban: Reinforcements, attack! Joos: Oh shit, here they come! Everyone who can, use wind magic! Bohl: Yes. Kayla: Gladly. Kelsie: Welp, time to learn how to use wind magic. Kayla: I'll help you. Now let's go! Now that the airspace isn't dominated by the Shepherds' flying units, they start to struggle a bit more. Bella immediately engages a Wyvern Lord in combat, and the Manaketes swoop down and hurl fireballs at unsuspecting prey. Maggie engages one and Signele tries to attack another, suffering due to being on the ground. Spencer: Joos, I'm doing it now! Joos: What? Now? Spencer: Bohl, Harley, come with me. Joos: Wait, Spence! It's too soon! Chase: Where's he going? Dakota: We should distract Pika and Sam first. Joos: Let's do that. Chase: Joos, where the hell is my child going? Joos: No time to explain! Spencer works his way through the crowd and finally pushes to the back of the main hall while Bohl and Harley stay out of sight. Esh-Ban's eyes land on him immediately. Esh-Ban: Looks like we have a visitor. Spencer: Esh-Ban, I'm here to put an end to your reign of terror. This stops now. Esh-Ban: Oh really? I'd love to see you try. Sam: You think you can take all three of us at once? Joos: No. Dakota: We're taking care of you two. Sam: I'd like to see you try. Sam and Joos charge at each other with their blades drawn and Dakota takes aim at Pika. She dashes off into the crowd to hide and return fire, and she and Dakota continue battling like this for a while. Sam and Joos are equally matched, leaving Spencer to take on Esh-Ban alone. Esh-Ban: Very well then. I'll kill another one of you. No skin off my back. Spencer: I'd like to see you try! With the legendary blade Ragnell in hand, Spencer lunges at Esh-Ban and their battle begins. Meanwhile, Anna struggles to get up. Her arm aches and the explosions rocking the building makes it a difficult endeavor; and she almost gives up on standing entirely until someone extends a hand and helps her out. Anna: Oh, thanks... Julius: No problem. You okay? Anna: My arm's pretty messed up. I don't know if I can use it. Julius: Sounds like you need to get out of here. Anna: But I need to be useful in the final battle! Julius: You're no use to us dead, girl. Now get a move on! Anna and Julius make a move to find a healer, but manakete fire from above explodes against the ground in front of them. They both go flying and hit the ground hard, worsening Anna's injury. Manakete: Ah ha! Looks like I found a snack! Sensing weakness, the manakete lands by Anna and bears his fangs, ready to chow down. Before he can attack, DJ interjects. DJ: You're already dead! After five lightning-fast strikes, DJ lands in between Anna and the manakete and watches his opponent stagger backwards, reeling from his injuries. Anna: DJ... DJ: You're gonna be okay, Anna. The manakete growls as Anna slowly takes a stand. DJ hands her an extra sword and they face down the dragon together. Anna: ...Wait, is Julius okay? Her hesitation is the perfect opening. The manakete launches a fireball at Anna, and she doesn't have enough time to dodge... The explosion is the perfect opportunity for Esh-Ban. Spencer hesitates for a split second at the sound of it, allowing enough time for Esh-Ban to knock him backwards a step. Esh-Ban: Now die! He lunges for Spencer, but a fire spell explodes between them, sending the tyrant flying backwards. He lands on his feet and looks around wildly. Esh-Ban: Where did that come from? Spencer: Looks like we're not alone this time. To prove his point, Spencer ducks out of the way of an arrow. Spencer: Don't fret. I'm the one you should be worried about. Esh-Ban and Spencer's battle continues, this time with the added challenge of having to dodge incoming attacks. DJ: Anna! A (literally) flaming Anna falls to the ground while the manakete barks a shrill laugh. DJ resists the urge to run to Anna's side, knowing that looking away from the attacker for even a moment would give him an opportunity to attack again. Instead, he stays rooted in place, having to listen to Anna's screams of pain. The manakete snarls at him, preparing an attack. Before DJ can brace himself, a voice calls from behind the beast. Julius: I didn't want to do this! The Manakete's eyes suddenly widen and he falls to the ground with a horrendous looking laceration in his back. Julius stands behind him, sword held triumphantly in the air. DJ: Nice! Julius: Assassination, bitch. With that, Julius and DJ run to Anna's side to check on her injuries. DJ takes off his shirt and smothers the flames engulfing her chest. Julius: Anna, are you okay? Anna: I...ugh, it hurts so much. DJ: Don't worry, we'll get you a healer. Julius: Someone's bound to have heard those screams, right? Anna: I don't think it matters whether anyone heard me or not... Julius: No, it does. Burn wounds? Psh, that shit's easy to take care of. We can do that. Anna: I hope so. I just want the pain to go away. DJ: We'll do that. Chl—oh. I mean... Julius: Rachel! Somebody who can heal! Kelsie: I'm here. Kayla: I heard Anna scream and I brought Kelsie. What's wro—oh gods. Kelsie: I can do burns. Anna: Hurry! Kelsie hops off her horse and grabs a staff, starting the process of healing Anna. Kayla, Julius and a suddenly dejected DJ set to guarding the two. However, they fail to take into account flying units... High above the main hall, Green, Bella, Sarah, Janice and Justice fiercely battle the other flying units, with Dakota occasionally lending an arrow to their cause. Sarah and Green fight with other wyvern riders, their mounts snapping at each other savagely while Justice, Janice and Bella take on whoever they can and lend a hand to others when they can. At one point, Minerva gets bitten by the opposing wyvern and screeches in pain. Green: No! He buries his axe in the hide of his opponent's wyvern. The dragon lets go of Minerva and the rider takes a swing at Green while she and her mount spiral to the ground. The attack merely causes a slight cut on Green's arm, but he fails to retrieve his weapon before it falls from his reach. Green: Oops... Bella: I'll grab that for you. Keep track of your shit next time, okay? Green: I can handle it myself. Besides, we can't have the one who can defend herself leaving the battle. Before he can finish his sentence, Bella has already left him to grab his axe. Green: Hm. Okay then. Minerva, you're alright? Minerva barks a noise of confirmation and Green pats her head lovingly. Bella's pegasus lands in front of the wyvern Green killed. She makes quick work of the rider and grabs the weapon before ascending once more to deliver the weapon. On her way up, an arrow soars up and punctures the skin of her leg. Bella: Augh! Green: Bella, are you okay? Bella: I'm fine. A little arrow never stopped me. That was close though. Pika: Damn, I missed. Dakota: Eyes down here! Dakota lets his arrow fly and it soars true. Pika quickly dodges, but it does manage to make a decent cut on her cheek. Pika: Gah. I never should have taught him the bow. The two continue their fight, ducking and weaving through the crowd as they launch arrows at each other. Unfortunately, one stray arrow ends up interfering with someone else's healing process. Pika's arrow, aimed at where she expected Dakota to be, ends up burying its tip into Kelsie's shoulder. Kelsie: Augh! Kayla: Kelsie! Kelsie: I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll get it as soon as I take care of Anna. Unfortunately, Kelsie's horse doesn't think it's as minor as she does, as it snorts and rears up in a panic. Kelsie: Whoa! Calm down, there! The horse starts hopping around, panicking. Kayla: Oh no... Kelsie chases after her horse in an attempt to calm it down, leaving Anna alone on the floor. Kayla: Wait, Kelsie! Anna's all alone! Kayla looks around for help to find Julius and DJ both preoccupied with defeating other Grimleal. She curses under her breath and turns to find Anna up on her knees, a hand on her chest. Anna: Ugh...it still hurts, but I think I can fight now. Kayla: No you can't! You're still very hurt. Anna: I swear I'm going to be useful! To prove her point, Anna picks up a sword and swings it, causing searing pain to once again course down her arm. She winces from the pain and drops the sword to the ground. Kayla: Useful, huh? Anna: Augh...fine. You win. I'll sit out. Kayla: Good. Want to hitch a ride on my horse? Suddenly, one of the flying units that had slipped past the others swoops down, seeing easy prey. The Griffon Rider lands in between Kayla and Anna and brandishes his axe while his mount snarls. Kayla: No! The griffon itself lunges at Anna before Kayla can do anything about it. Its claws dig into Anna's gut, causing her to double over. Kayla: Anna! This is gonna hurt, jerk! Rexcalibur! A tornado quickly sweeps the Griffon Rider away and horribly cuts both mount and rider all over before tossing them across the hall, someone else's problem to deal with. Kayla jumps from her horse and runs to Anna's side. Anna: Nope...I can't help you anymore. This is the end of the road. Kayla: No, no it can't be. I'll go get Kelsie again and she'll fix you up. Anna: No... I don't think she can scoop my guts up and put them back in me. But hey, at least I made it this far, right? Kayla: Anna... Anna: I'm glad I joined you guys. You all helped me learn that it's true what they say...about material possessions meaning nothing in the end... I wish I could have realized that sooner. Then maybe you would have liked me. Kayla: No, don't say that! Anna: I'm glad I met you...Kayla. With a deep sigh, Anna's head tilts to the side and her life leaves her. Kayla: Anna...Anna!! Julius: What? Oh hell, what now? DJ: What happened? Kayla: She's... It is then that Spencer and Esh-Ban's battle finally starts to get somewhere. The arrows and spells have proved to be helpful, as Spencer has managed to get the upper-hand against Esh-Ban, using the knowledge that he won't get hit. Finally, an arc of lightning hits Esh-Ban's back and he lets out a shriek. Spencer: Good job, Bohl. Esh-Ban: Ack! You'll regret that! Esh-Ban whirls around, looking frantically for the mage who shocked him, but Spencer takes his opportunity to take a stab at his back. His sword only manages to graze Esh-Ban's skin before he whirls around and knocks Ragnell away—and out of Spencer's hands. Esh-Ban: Looks like you're out of luck, boy! Nearby, Sam and Joos' battle is still raging. Sam: Tell me, how did you know someone would steal the Emblem? Joos: Funny story about that, actually. My earliest memory, before being found in that field, was a dream I had about chasing after someone who had stolen something. I realized that it was a vision of sorts, and had a strange feeling that it was going to come true on that day. So I prepared accordingly. Sam: A fortune teller, huh? Maybe you should have replaced Forseer instead of coming on this suicide journey. Or maybe I should have just killed you both! The two jump away from each other, panting heavily. Joos: Sam...I don't get it. Sam: What is there to get? Joos: You were like a brother to me! Was the head tactician issue really that bad? Sam: You idiot! That's not it at all! You think it's all about you, don't you? I simply felt more loyalty to my father than a group of Shepherds attempting to keep up the illusion of a false peace with their mindless sheep in tow. Joos: Look, I don't understand all the politics of this place, mostly since I don't remember them, but I know for sure that what Grima will bring is not peace. Sam: Nice try. How do you know that? Hm? What makes you think Naga is any better than Grima? You're all slaves to her will. Her and Knifez say jump, you ask how high. They say laugh, you laugh. They demand you send people into a slaughter and you do it. How does that make her any better than Grima? Joos: Sam... Sam: No. The time for debate is over. I can tell in your eyes that you don't have a response. We'll settle this using the only language you barbarians understand. Sam leaps at Joos and their battle continues. Spencer runs for his sword with Esh-Ban hot on his heels. Harley fires an arrow at Esh-Ban's back, sending him stumbling and slowing him down. Next, Bohl fires an Arcfire at him, but Esh-Ban hears the fireball coming and steps out of the way, allowing it to explode against Spencer's back. With a cry of pain, Spencer falls forward. He manages to catch himself and tuck and roll, coming to his feet just next to his sword. He grabs it and charges at Esh-Ban. They clash and their battle intensifies. Esh-Ban manages to slice Spencer's chest, but the hit is quickly returned thanks to another arrow in the back. Esh-Ban: For Grima's sake, give up! You should know better than anyone that you're fated to fall under Grima's boot! Spencer: I challenge my fate! Spencer throws Ragnell spinning high into the air. On the way up, it nicks Esh-Ban's nose harmlessly. Suddenly, Joos drops his fight with Sam by kicking him in the chest. He runs for Esh-Ban with a battle cry and distracts him. The two battle for a split-second while Spencer jumps into the air after his sword. As Joos pries the Forum Emblem from Esh-Ban's arm, Spencer spins once or twice with his sword and brings it down hard, shattering Esh-Ban's spine on impact. Spencer: Aether! Sam: Father! Joos: Yes! A startled Esh-Ban turns, using the last of his life force to attempt a swipe at Spencer. His sword weakly falls from his hand to the ground and he falls to his knees. Esh-Ban: No...Grima...So close. My sons... Spencer: Sons...? Esh-Ban falls to the ground, his life finally taken. Joos: Yeah!! Spencer, you did it! Sam: No, no! Sam sprints for the Grima's Truth tome laying on the stone slab Esh-Ban was at when he was attempting to summon Grima. Joos: Sam, don't! It's over. Sam grabs the tome and spins, his hand coated in the evil magic. Sam: Nobody move! Spencer and Joos hold their hands up and Sam points at them menacingly. Sam: This isn't over. Not until every last Grimleal in here draws their last breath! With the news of Esh-Ban's defeat spreading through the crowd, the Grimleal morale plummets while the Shepherds surge forward to victory. Sam watches this in horror, as Maggie finally gets the upper-hand against the manakete she was fighting and Kayla's fighting spirit returns to her. Sam: No, no...No! Joos: Give up, Sam. It's over. Suddenly, a voice rings out through the main hall, the power of it shaking the very foundation of the building. ???: Not quite! A tendril of darkness shoots from the wall behind Sam and punctures Spencer's ribs. Spencer: Ack! Joos: Spencer? The wall breaks down entirely and a figure steps from the dust. The battle is still raging, but a sense of uneasiness has spread through the hearts of every combatant. Spencer falls to one knee and watches as the figure reveals himself. Sam: Wait...what? Joos: This doesn't make sense...You're...You look just like... ???: Bah ha ha! Surprised? It's not every day you meet yourself. The dust clears and someone who looks just like Joos stands before them, an aura of darkness radiating from his body. Spencer: The traitor from my time... ???: You would call me Joos. But that's not even your real name, so you can call me what I became. Grima. Sam: How is this possible? Did my father lie to me? Grima: Esh-Ban told you every bit of the truth. Except for the part he didn't think mattered anymore. You had a brother, Sam. A brother whose Mark of Grima rests as plain as day on his back. Grima points at Joos. Grima: A brother who is standing right in front of you! Joos: What? I'm...There's no way. Spencer: How did you follow me back...? Grima: Like it was hard? I wasn't going to let you change your fate! So I came back with you and brought the Risen with me. Since then, I've been tailing Esh-Ban, granting him Risen whenever he needed them. And boy, did that change this timeline significantly. I don't know how, but our roles became reversed. Sam: You mean...? Grima: In our time, I was the one the new tactician replaced. I was taken from my brother and father at a young age and joined the Shepherds once I was old enough, unaware of my destiny. Then, my father attempted an unorthodox method of transferring Grima's soul to my brother Sam's body, which left him amnesia-ridden in a field to be found by Knifez. Then I found my father again and betrayed the people who used to call me family. Joos: So...the traitor should have been me? Grima: I don't know how the roles got reversed, but boy is it interesting! Unfortunately, the story ends here. Now...begone! Grima opens his mouth and unleashes a roar belonging to a being much bigger than the body he inhabits. Grimleal and Shepherds alike freeze as the dark aura around him envelops him, Sam and Pika. Tendrils shoot out from the darkness, piercing the chests of the Shepherds' Grimleal opponents and attempting to do the same to the Shepherds themselves. Joos: Shepherds! Get the fuck out of here!! Somehow, Joos' scream is heard, and the Shepherds turn tail and run, suffering from several minor injuries on the way. Spencer watches a tendril of darkness shoot towards Joos decisively and his eyes widen. He pushes Joos forward, the latter not taking the time to think of why he might have gotten a free speed boost, but appreciating it nonetheless. The tendril pierces Spencer's chest and lifts him into the air. He screams and drops Ragnell to the ground. He opens his mouth to call for Joos, but the darkness works its way into his mouth and cuts him off as if a clump of cotton got shoved down his throat. Grima: I was hoping to get the other version of me, but oh well. I did say I would complete the collection, so I guess this is my chance. Blessings in disguise. The darkness holding Spencer up dissipates and he drops to the ground, landing hard. He scrambles for his sword to find Grima already gripping it tight in both hands. Spencer: Joos... Grima: Don't bother. Neither Joos that exists in this time will save you. The one that used to inhabit this body is long gone, and the one who would help is running like a dog. It's just you and me. Say what you will about the future not being written, but your death was always meant to be at my hands. Spencer: No...The future is ours to decide. Grima: Not yours. Not anymore. Without another word, Grima runs Spencer through with the very sword he'd been using since the beginning. Grima: Esh-Ban killed DJ, I killed Chase when I inhabited this body, and now Spencer's corpse is mine to hang above the mantle with the rest of them. The legendary sword is brutally ripped from Spencer's chest and his limp form falls to the ground uselessly. Sam and Pika approach, confused by the thickness of the darkness surrounding them. Sam: So what now? Grima: The plan proceeds as normal. Pika: But how? You, er, the other Joos got the Forum Emblem back. Grima: Since I'm Grima myself, I can call the Fell Dragon into this world with my own powers. Sam, you'll take him into your body, and together we'll create the world anew as brothers. Sam: Two Grimas in one world...sounds like a winning combination. Pika: Oh dear... Outside the castle, the Shepherds scramble to safety. Once they decide they're a good distance from the castle, they turn back to see the horizon dark as night, despite the mid-day sun only starting to descend. Knifez: What the fuck just happened? Joos: I'll explain it all later. Good news is, Esh-Ban's dead and we have the Emblem back. A cheer ripples throughout the crowd while someone starts to have trouble finding another... Knifez: He is? Way to go, Joos! Joos: Oh, it wasn't me. Spencer did all the work. Isn't that right...Spencer? Where'd... Bella hops off her horse and stumbles a bit. Bella: We did it! Bohl: Mother, your leg! Bella: Wha...? Oh. Bella looks down to see that her leg is covered in blood from that arrow that hit her earlier. Bella: Oh, that's not good... She faints as a healer runs to her side and Bohl covers his mouth. Meanwhile, Chase and DJ push to the front of the group, weary of who is and isn't present. Chase: Spencer killed Esh-Ban? Where is he? I can't find him. DJ: We need to congratulate him. Joos: He was right behind me...did he...oh no. DJ: Joos...Joos talk to me. Chase: Where's our baby? Joos: He was right next to me when we ran from the castle. I think... Chase: He's still in there? With that darkness? We need to go save him! Joos: No, wait, stop! Everyone scrambles as Chase and DJ run for the castle. Finally, Maggie and Signele catch up to them and hold them back. It's difficult, as DJ and Chase are fighting tooth and nail to get back, despite the tears streaming down their faces. DJ: Let go of me! Spencer's still in there! We need to save him! Chase: We can't leave him! Joos: You don't know what exactly we were running from... I...I think it might be too late. Chase: Don't you dare fucking say that! Never leave a man behind, Joos! Joos: You don't understand! GRIMA'S BACK THERE! Chase and DJ stop in their tracks. Joos: It's too late. Grima has him now. DJ: Grima...himself? Joos: *sigh* I...have a long story to tell you guys. Chase: Spencer... By the time Joos has told the whole story, the sun has set, and the darkness blacking out the horizon only seems to grow with every passing moment. Anna's loss weighs heavily on their hearts, but the more people realize Spencer is gone, the darker the world seems. DJ and Chase are crying without shame, while the future travelers struggle to hold it together themselves. Danica: He... He can't be gone. Bohl: He lead us all to the promised land of this new time. Kelsie: Oh no...Spence. Augustus: I can't believe this. He was always there. For all of us. And to think he's gone...I can't wrap my mind around it. Janice: No... Justice: Not Spencer... Mason: He was like my cousin. This can't be happening to me. Jayde: My...my dad? He killed my mom. And everyone else... Joos: I'm sorry everyone. I feel like I don't even belong with you anymore. Without a word, Chase marches up to Joos and pulls him up by his collar. Chase: How dare you! You knew the danger he was in! You should have gone back to save him! Joos: I thought he was right behind me! I didn't know! Chase: You should have payed attention! I don't care what future you did, I care that present you didn't keep an eye out for our little boy! He slaps Joos and lets him fall to the ground. Knifez: Now now, everyone calm down! We can figure this out later! For now, let's get going. We need to call Naga immediately. Worry about what Joos did and didn't do another time. We need to move out yesterday. Joos: Chase...DJ...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I had paid attention, he'd still be here with us. Chase: Joos, being honest here. It's going to take me a while to forgive you. Joos: I understand. DJ: Chase...remember, we still have our little Spencer waiting for us at home. We may have not been able to save this version of him, but the present-him is still alive, and we can still protect him. We need to get going now, though. Chase: ...You're right. Knifez: Alright then. Everyone move out. With heavy hearts, the Shepherds leave the area, the presence of Grima and his true identity looming over every single one of their heads. > CHAPTER 19: A LONG LIST OF EX-LOVERS < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Green. Wyvern Lord. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Bow Knight. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Assassin. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Dark Knight. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Joanne. Paladin. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Taylor. Great Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Sage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Valkyrie. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Warrior. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A neervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. *Harley. Archer. A reserved girl torn between saving the world and protecting her family. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story